Blake Yeves
Personality Blake is very quiet and to himself a lot. He is very artistic but will not show any of his artworks in case nobody likes them. Blake also doesn't like confrontation and will stay out of it at any cost. He has a Australian accent that he gets from his grandfather History Candice met Notus when she was touring Tasmanian. They were in the same tour. When she left for New Zealand Notus was on the same plane and next to her on back to New Zealand. When they got back to New Zealand, Candice asked Notus out on a date. Notus said yes and they went out on 3 more dates after the first one. One the third date they did the thing with the other thing (I don't like explaining that). When they found out Candice was pregnant , Notus spilled the beans that he was a greek god, that their child will be a demigod and what to do when the child has it's first monster attack. Notus stayed with Candice until Blake was born only living a katana hilt and a note that says "He will know what to do with it when he is ready". Blake's first monster attack was at the age of 13, while he was doing sprinting training like he does every weekday. In the middle of training for the 100m, Blake saw a giant scorpion that was 3m big and was half way down the hill into the field. Blake immediately stopped running and started slowing backing away from the scorpion but the scorpion started towards Blake very fast. Blake ran the other way as fast as he can wishing there was somewhere to hide. Then all of a sudden, fog started to form around him and the scorpion. Now if I had something to fight that scorpion he thought to himself. As soon as Blake thought that, a sword of hot air formed in his hands and the fog disappeared. The scorpion instantly came straight at him and tried to sting him. Blake out of instinct swung the sword and cut off the scorpion's sting, then he threw the sword right at the scorpion and it turned to dust. Blake ran home as fast as he could and told his mother all about what just happened. She told him was a demigod (but not who his dad was) and so was his sister but don't tell her. Then she left Blake for a second to get the sword hilt and give it to Blake and told him to keep it with him at all times. While training one day, Blake saw his sister running towards him. Blake looked very surprised when he saw Zoe running towards him but then he noticed the massive flock of birds. He got his sword hilt out then trying it for the first time, put both his hands on the hilt and instantly the sword blade popped out. "Just think of a sword then it might appear in your hands" Blake said to Zoe. She did what her brother said and a sword made out of light appeared in her hands. In round about ten minutes the whole flock of birds were gone On the way home, Blake told everything he knew about what they are. When the arrived home they found their mother and step-father in a deep conversation. Blake and Zoe told their parents what just happened. They both answered all most at the same "Pack your bags we're going to New York". Jack and Candice took Zoe and Blake to camp. On the way to camp Candice gave Zoe a glow stick and told her if she ever needed a weapon just snap it. They were claimed by their father's a week after they arrived Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Blake Category:Yeves Category:UniPacific16 Category:Children of Notus Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Bisexual Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Counsellors